


Hangman

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook's past haunts him after Smee captures Peter Pan.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Midshipman James Hook approached Captain Jasper Hook and one side of the latter’s ship. His eyes settled on another ship. James viewed two of Jasper’s crew members running on it. He turned to Jasper. ‘’You do enjoy capturing ships,’’ he said. He watched as his brother smiled.

 

Jasper nodded. ‘’I also enjoy tormenting prisoners, James. Perhaps I’ll let you torture a prisoner this time.’’ Jasper looked ahead. His eyes became wide after he viewed his men holding a struggling woman’s arms. He heard James as the latter gasped.

 

‘’Cecilia!’’ James exclaimed. He saw Cecilia’s wide eyes after she looked up. James scowled at Jasper’s crew. ‘’Release my betrothed.’’ 

 

‘’Your betrothed will still be my prisoner,’’ Jasper said. He smiled again. ‘’I’ll try something different.’’ Jasper faced his crew and nodded at them. 

 

‘’What are you up to, Jasper?’’ James asked as he frowned. After viewing Jasper’s men dragging Cecilia to another area of the ship, his eyes widened. 

 

The memory disappeared as Captain James Hook stood by one side of his ship. His eyes were on Smee while the latter carried Peter Pan in a net. Captain Hook smiled. ‘’You will suffer slowly and painfully for removing my hand, Peter Pan,’’ he said. Captain Hook’s eyes became wide the minute Smee stumbled and fell. He scowled as Peter lifted the net and flew from him.

 

Captain Hook faced Smee. He trembled with rage. ‘’I SHOULD HANG YOU!’’ he shouted. 

 

Smee tilted his head in confusion. ‘’What are you going to hang me from?’’ he asked. 

 

Captain Hook’s shoulders slumped as he rolled his eyes. After shaking his head, he walked by Smee and into his cabin. He still remembered Cecilia. The woman he almost married years ago. The woman Jasper captured. The woman Jasper’s men…

 

Captain Hook gasped after Cecilia’s spirit materialized. He stepped back. He viewed Cecilia’s smile.

 

‘’I found you, James,’’ Cecilia said. After approaching him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. A sudden frown replaced her smile. Tears filled her eyes. ‘’You never prevented your brother from hanging me.’’ Cecilia pointed at the rope marks around her neck. 

 

The End


End file.
